


Where Is Your Boy?

by kxllington



Series: Where Is Your Boy? (the superpowers!AU) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Established Relationship, Excessive Swearing, I promise it's good, M/M, Srar era, TW: Blood, TW: Kidnapping, TW: Violence, pete n pat r gay 4 each other, pls just read it, reuploaded, the superpowers AU nobody asked for but everyone needed, vandays (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: KIDNAPPING, BLOOD, VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE POSSIBLY TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE FOLLOWING, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. </p><p>O K A Y</p><p>So one day I'm trying to make a series thingie for this AU, right? So I go into the editing thing for the old file of this fic, my iPad glitches out and IT DELETES MY FIC. I KNOW. There were so many comments and kudos on the old one, I'm kinda sad. BUT. This one had been edited, fixed up, polished, and given a kiss on the cheek and now it's ready to go out into the world once again! So, enjoy. I have more on the way (fUCK KELL IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR)</p><p>Also jsyk:<br/>Pete: Telekinesis<br/>Patrick: Flight/Healing<br/>Andy: Super Strength<br/>Joe: Psychic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: KIDNAPPING, BLOOD, VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE POSSIBLY TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE FOLLOWING, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. 
> 
> O K A Y
> 
> So one day I'm trying to make a series thingie for this AU, right? So I go into the editing thing for the old file of this fic, my iPad glitches out and IT DELETES MY FIC. I KNOW. There were so many comments and kudos on the old one, I'm kinda sad. BUT. This one had been edited, fixed up, polished, and given a kiss on the cheek and now it's ready to go out into the world once again! So, enjoy. I have more on the way (fUCK KELL IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR)
> 
> Also jsyk:  
> Pete: Telekinesis  
> Patrick: Flight/Healing  
> Andy: Super Strength  
> Joe: Psychic

" _Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks! You broke our spirit says the note we pass_!" Patrick's voice rang throughout the arena, somehow louder than the screaming fans singing along. The singer glanced over at Pete. The bassist was intensely focused on his instrument, but he looked up briefly to flash his boyfriend his winning smile. Patrick returned it brightly.

This was what Patrick adored. The love of his life was to his left, playing his bass with just as much power and intent as he had their very first show. Andy was behind him, beating the shit out of his drums (which had been specially made to withstand Andy's super-strength), and Joe was to his right, shredding out the chords like it was nobody's business. This was his happy place. No need to worry about weird freak powers, lightning storms in 2005 or stress or anything like that. Just Fall Out Boy. He loved it.

"Hey Youngblood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?" The singer belted. Lost in the adrenaline and unbridled joy, Patrick hadn't realized that he wasn't on the ground. It wasn't until he heard Joe's voice in the special place in the back of his head.

~ _Calm down a bit, dude. You're floating_.~ Joe's disembodied voice told him. Patrick looked down to see his feet raised slightly above the stage. _There's those freak powers_ , the singer thought bitterly. He quickly dropped back down just as The Phoenix ended. Close call.

Patrick adjusted the Stump-O-Matic in his arms and blinked the sweat from his eyes. He took a swig of water and nodded at Joe, a silent thank you before facing the audience again. Pete was off announcing the next song.

"You guys, definitely make sure to follow Patrick's example tonight. Drink lots of water, stay hydrated. We've had a couple people pass out on this tour already. But, that being said...don't forget the first time you passed out, and couldn't remember how you got that butterfly bandage..." Pete trailed off, looking out expectantly. The crowd positively exploded and Pete grinned, turning to his bandmates and shrugging. The singer laughed, spinning around to face the audience with a huge grin on his face. And if it was loud before, it only got louder as Andy started playing the intro. Patrick spun back around, adjusted his fedora and grabbed the mic with both hands.

" _Fell out of bed, butterfly bandage, but don't worry..._ " The singer's smile nearly split his face in half as the audience started singing along with him. And in the back of the large room, over the roar of the fans, someone swore to find out why the lead singer had lifted off of the stage.

///////

"Thanks for having us, Cincinnati! Have a great night! Love you!" Pete called, grinning from ear to ear. The audience cheered the boys off the stage and all the way to the green room, where they fell onto couches with tired smiles.

"That was fucking _awesome_ , guys." Andy said. Murmurs of agreement rose from the other three. "Pete, can you get us some water, please?" The drummer asked. Pete sighed and glanced at the table at the other end of the room. On it, water bottles were stacked in a pyramid of sorts, with four on top. Pete's eyes began to glow red as focused on the top bottles. A crimson aura surrounded them, and they lifted from the stack. They hovered there for a moment before zipping over to the boys, one dropping in each of their laps.

"Thank you, telekinesis..." Patrick breathed, quickly twisting off the cap and taking a gulp before the red glow of Pete's powers had even worn off. Pete snorted, muttering something about actually 'thanking him for once or getting your own water, you lazy motherfucker'. Joe and Andy laughed as Patrick took another swig of water to hide his smirk. "Love you too, baby." The singer teased.

The four men just sat there for a bit, basking in that awesome after feeling of a show gone right. It was a while until anyone said anything, they just enjoyed each other's presence in a comfortable silence. Eventually though, the quiet was broken by Joe, who had to check their schedule.

"Okay, so we did the meet and greets earlier because it was such a late show, and we don't have anyone to chat with about the arena and stuff _soooo_...all that left to do is get on the bus and head out to Columbus, then Pittsburgh." The guitarist said. The men sighed in relief, having drained all of their energy jumping and singing and dancing. _There's nothing left to do, thank God_ , Patrick thought.

After getting some food into their systems ("Pete, at least eat an apple or something, you aren't gonna be able to do anything productive tomorrow if you only eat Rice Krispy squares." "Can it, Hurley."), putting their instruments into their cases and giving them to someone to take out to the bus, Pete, Patrick, Andy and Joe finally started heading out to the tour bus. The boys had only made it down a few halls before Patrick realized his fedora was missing.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. Forgot my hat in the green room." Patrick said.

"Okay, but make sure to fly or something, we gotta get out of here soon." Pete replied. Patrick waved him off, assuring him that he'd be fast and zipped down the hallway. He quickly got back to the green room and snatched his hat from the leather sofa. He set it on his head and began drifting leisurely through the air. _I still have plenty of time, might as well relax_ , he thought. The singer gently floated along, carefully avoiding tables and totes until he heard a noise around a corner. Patrick touched back down and peered into the dark hallway.

"Umm...hello?" The singer asked hesitantly. A man in all black stepped out of the shadows. "Hi? Uh, if you're here for meet and greets, they were before the show..." Patrick trailed off. Something told him the guy wasn't here for meet and greets. The man pulled a hammer out from behind him and stepped towards the singer menacingly. "What are you gonna do with-oh _shit_!" Patrick backed away, eventually giving up on his legs. He lifted off the ground and tried to zip away.

"Pete? _PETE_!" Suddenly, the handle connected with the back of his head and his world went black.

///////

"Pete? _PETE_!" The scream rang in the empty hallways, echoing angrily against the concrete and chilling Pete to the bone. Immediately he knew who it was.

"'Trick?" The bassist called.

No answer.

"Patrick?!" He tried again.

Silence.

Without hesitating, Pete bolted down the hall, moving things out of his way with his telekinesis. Andy and Joe quickly followed, dodging the flying tables. Tearing through the halls, desperately calling for an answer, Pete was frantic. He skidded to a stop when a small object caught his eye. A black fedora was upside down on the ground with a small splatter of blood beside it. Pete choked on air.

" _PATRICK_!"

Joe and Andy finally caught up, huffing and panting. Pete was looking in every direction, but all he saw were empty totes that once held instruments. There was no sign of Patrick anywhere.

"Don't you think...we should call...the police or something?" Andy breathed. Pete looked down at the hat on the ground, weighing the options. A sudden thought struck him. He picked up the hat gently, like it was the his last connection to Patrick and turned to his bandmates.

"No."

"What?"

"We'love find him ourselves. We can do it." The bassist said as he stared down at the hat, brow creased with determination.

"Are you crazy!?" Andy cried. The glare Pete gave the other man was the only hint he needed. He quickly shut his mouth.

"We have _superpowers_. What's the point of having them if you don't use them? The three of us together can get Patrick back. Joe, do you know where he is? Can you read him?" Pete glanced up at Joe. The guitarist already had his hand to his temple and his eyes scrunched shut, trying to focus in on Patrick. The three men stood in silence until Joe snapped his blue eyes open.

"He's unconscious. But okay. I'm only getting a faint read, so he's getting further away as we speak." Joe answered robotically.

"Well then what are we waiting for? There's a Chevy in the parking lot and I know how to hot wire it. Andy, you drive, Joe, do your thing. Let's go find Patrick." And with that, the boys ran down the hall and out to save their friend.

////////

Patrick opened his eyes to darkness. In his hazy mind, he figured he probably wasn't in the arena anymore. He was laying down on what felt like a floor, but the floor was sort of moving. He was most likely in a vehicle. He would have checked, but he couldn't see a thing. His face was covered. A blindfold, he realized.

Patrick let out a small groan when the unbelievable pain at the back of his head registered. He tried lifting a hand to the lump, but his wrists were wrapped in rope, locking them together. And his feet too, he noticed. Bound but determined, the singer maneuvered himself, craning his neck and wiggling his tied hands up to his head, petting gingerly at the lump. He winced at he felt a warm wetness cover his fingers. That guy hit him fucking _hard_. He held his hands to the cut on his head and drew in a soft breath.

" _I'm gonna make you bend and break..._ " The singer murmured. He could feel his powers in his fingertips as he healed the wound. He sighed in relief as the pain dissipated. A shush came from the front seat of the van.

"Oh, you're awake? Don't worry, Mr. Stump. Everything is going to be just fine." A male voice told him. Patrick scowled and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He spat. A low laugh rumbled from in front of him, chilling Patrick to the core.

"My name is Doctor Anthony Grey, head scientist at the Department Of Human Abnormalities, not that it matters. And I want you to tell me why you can _fly_." The deep voice said. Patrick straightened his back in defiance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Bullshit_. Don't tell me it was wires or anything like that. I was there for the sound check and there were no wires in the hall where I found you. Spill it, Stump, or else your shitty little pop punk band will have to find a new singer." Grey snarled.

Patrick gulped.

///////

" _He's awake_!" Joe shouted unexpectedly, causing Andy to swerve on the road.

" _God_! A little warning would've been nice!" The drummer said, slipping back into the right lane. Joe brushed him off.

"Pete, he's awake. I can read him better, he's okay!" Joe said, turning in his seat to face the other man. Pete let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Gathering his composure and getting ready for bad news, the bassist looked his friend in the eye.

"What's happening to him?"

"I still can't get that strong a reading, but he's talking to someone. They're... _oh_! Andy, hang a left now! They're on 36th, heading west." Andy swiftly turned the corner and hit the gas. Pete glanced out the window and watched as the abandoned streets of Cincinnati zipped past the car like a film in fast forward.

"'Trick, where are you?" Pete whispered, running his thumb over the brim of the fedora in his lap.

///////

"I told you before! I was born with it!" Patrick snarled. Grey slammed down the brakes, causing the singer to fly into the front seat and bash his head. "Ow! _Fuck_!"

"The _truth_ , Stump! If you were born with it, why do your friends have little gifts as well? Explain that! And if you say they were born with it too, I won't even bother trying to get you back to the lab! I'll kill you right here!" Grey shouted, pressing down on the gas and getting them moving again. Patrick lifted his bound hands up to his newly broken nose. He knew he shouldn't have risked it, but he quickly sang a line from Beat It by Michael Jackson, healing himself.

"Oh, so you can heal things by singing, too? What other surprises do you have in store?" Grey taunted. Patrick slipped his thumbs underneath the blindfold and pulled it off. He nearly sobbed when he finally saw his surroundings. He'd been right. He was in a shitty little van with the back seats taken out, being held hostage by some crazy scientist who was planning to experiment on him, probably kill him and go after his bandmates when he was dead. Oh, where was Pete... Grey's voice brought him back to the present.

"You know what, don't tell me, just explain to me why you can. And I want the truth, _freak_." Grey ground out. Realizing that he had no options left, Patrick sighed.

"We were on tour for From Under The Cork Tree..."

///////

" _PETE_! Where the _fuck_ are the keys?!" Joe growled. Pete glared at the guitarist, flicking his wet, black bangs out of his eyes. It was pouring rain, thunder was rumbling in the distance, and the boys were locked out of the van. Patrick kicked a stone away and lowered his trucker hat, letting the rain slide down the beak. He leaned against the back doors.

"Just pick the lock or something! I'm cold!" Andy groused, smoothing his long hair out of his face.

"If you're paying for new locks, _sure_ , Andy!" Came Pete's salty reply. The drummer huffed and pulled his sweater tighter around himself.

Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing up at Pete. He had his hood up and his eyeliner was running slightly, giving it a smudged look and why is that so hot? The singer blushed and lowered his gaze to the ground again. Pete was his best friend, his _straight_ best friend, so it was no use thinking such things about him. He shoved all of the thoughts away.

"How the hell did they get under the van!?" Joe's shout yanked the singer from his thoughts. The guitarist snatched the keys from underneath the vehicle. The other three men cheered as he jangled them. "Wentz, you're driving." Joe said, tossing them to Pete when he came around to the back of the van. The older man gently moved Patrick out of his way, his hand lingering on his shoulder a bit too long. He began trying to unlock the back doors. Patrick smiled softly, but he faltered, watching Pete fiddling with the keys with a scowl.

"Umm, they won't open. The keys fit and everything, they're ours, but the doors won't open!" Pete grumbled, toying with the lock. Patrick gulped, looking up at the sky as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Behind the dark clouds, he saw flashes of white. He brought his attention back to his friends. Pete was still jiggling the key in the lock, Joe was sitting on the bumper and Andy was repeatedly brushing his staticky hair out of his face.

Static.

 _Oh_.

 _Oh no_.

Patrick was about to say something, warn his friends that he knew what would happen next. But then the world was painted in a bright light, then went black. Four screams rang out into the night.

///////

"We got struck by lightning. Next thing we knew, we were in the hospital. Apparently we almost died, but we recovered quickly, luckily enough. But once we got out, I nearly floated away. Pete started moving and breaking things without even touching them, Joe was able to hear thoughts, and Andy broke more doors off their hinges than I care to count. We started experimenting with our powers and gained control. The rest is history." Patrick finished. Grey looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"And that's the truth?" The man asked, suspicion dripping from his every word.

"I swear it." The singer replied. His kidnapper nodded, as if thinking deeply.

"Well, thank you for the lovely backstory, Stump. But now I have all the more drive to cut you open and figure out what exactly happened to you back in 2005. And you are going to shut up until we get to my lab. If I hear another word from you, I'll knock you out again and you'll never get back to your friends." Grey threatened. Patrick choked on his breath and slid himself into the corner, drawing his knees up.

///////

" _That's them!_ Patrick is in that van!" Joe exclaimed. Andy hit the gas, speeding up so that they were closer to the van. "I'm trying to talk to him, hold on..." Joe put his hands back at his temples, straining to connect to the singer. "I've got him!" Pete shot up from his seat, leaning forwards and bracing his hands on both of the front seats.

"What's happening? Is he okay!?" Pete cried. The guitarist waved him away from his side, trying to focus.

"He said he's...being taken to some lab...because the guy driving the van saw him accidentally float during the show." Joe reported, pausing periodically to listen. "He also tried flying away when he got kidnapped. The guy will be after us next when he's done with Patrick." Pete groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do we do?" The bassist asked wearily. Andy suddenly floored it, causing Pete to almost fly forwards. "God, Hurley, what the fuck!?" The drummer looked at Pete, brows furrowed. The nearly angry glint in his eyes made the bassist's agape mouth slam shut with a click.

"I'm gonna tail the van. Joe, you're gonna have to drive, and keep the speed where it is. I'll climb out and jump onto the van, and I plan to rip off the door and crawl in with Patrick. I'll knock the guy out. The opening should be enough for Pete to be able to use his powers to get the guy out of the driver's seat, and I can get behind the wheel. I'll stop the car and Pete can get Patrick out of there while Joe does that mind wipe thingie he does whenever we get caught at shows and stuff. Then we get out of there. You understand?" Andy said, inching closer to the van.

"But, Andy, I've never lifted a person!" Pete argued. Andy cut him off.

"Well, you're gonna have to _try_ , Pete! This is the only way we can get Patrick back. If we don't, he'll get experimented on, and probably _killed_." The car was now bumper to bumper with the van. Andy glanced at Joe. "Tell him I'm coming and to get away from the door." The guitarist nodded, and the redhead started to climb out the door, giving Joe control of the steering wheel.

///////

~ _We're coming. Get away from the doors_.~ Joe's voice echoed in Patrick's head. The singer shuffled forwards, pressing himself against the front seats. Grey was repeatedly looking in the rearview.

"Who the hell..." The man squinted, trying to see who was driving. Suddenly, he shot back into his seat. "HURLEY!" Grey snarled.

" _Andy_!" Patrick sighed in relief. Grey floored the gas, causing the singer to fly forwards and nearly bash his head. He saved himself and pressed his back against the front seat again. Grey sped up even more, ignoring the speed limit in an attempt to shake his friends. The singer was being tossed left and right as Grey hurriedly twisted around corners. He heard an engine outside rev and twisted to look in the rearview. Trailing them closely, Joe was in the driver's seat. Pete was in the passenger's, eyes frantically switching from Joe to the back of the van. But the kicker was Andy. He was standing on the hood like he was surfing, shuffling slowly and reaching for the van. Patrick couldn't suppress a small laugh, he looked pretty ridiculous. Grey heard it and smacked him.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to hear anything else out of yoo _oooooooh SHIT_!" Grey cried. The back doors were suddenly ripped completely off. Andy threw them to the sidewalk, lowering his head to grin at Patrick. Grey swerved on the road, trying to throw Andy off, but the drummer held fast. Joe came right up close and rear ended the van, jolting Grey and Patrick. Andy quickly caught Patrick before he flew out of the vehicle. He climbed over the singer and into the front, sitting in the passenger's seat. Grey gasped and tried to force Andy out of the passenger's door (which had flung open due to the drummer's foot), but Patrick jumped up and bashed him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"PETE, NOW!" Andy cried.

Patrick saw Pete's eyes start to glow as he leaned forward in focus. Grey's seatbelt came undone and his limp body started to lift out of the seat, but the aura flickered and he fell back down moments after. Pete tried again. The bassist was straining, but he finally managed to get Grey out of the seat. He dropped him beside Patrick as Andy took the wheel. Pete let go, his held breath rushing out as blood started to drip from his nose. He wiped the red trail off of his lip and grinned at Patrick. We're home free, Patrick thought.

Almost.

Grey's eyes snapped open and darted to the singer, seething. Patrick could've sworn he saw steam pouring out of his ears as he leapt forwards and pinned Patrick down. The man grabbed Patrick by the neck, cutting off his air. He tried to claw at Grey's wrists with his tied hands, but was failing. His world was going black at the edges as his kidnapper drew a knife and held it to the singer's jugular.

"YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS _OFF_ OF HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pete screamed. Grey was tossed back by an unseen force (Pete) and was slammed against the wall of the van. Patrick gasped for air, coughing and panting as Grey was tossed around like a ragdoll. With a final smack of his head against the ceiling, Pete knocked him out again, this time for good.

"Patrick, hold on to something!" Andy shouted. Patrick looped his arms around the headrest of the passenger's seat as fast as he could. Andy nearly jammed the gas through the floor. The singer and drummer flew back as Grey was launched out of the van and onto the street. Joe turned sharply as not to run the man over. Patrick breathed a loud sigh of relief. Not knowing how else to react, he started to laugh. _I'm alive_ , he thought, _I'm fucking alive_.

Andy gently pushed the brakes, letting the van come to a stop. Before Joe had even stopped the car, Pete was unbuckling himself and hopping out. Patrick's laughter died down and he scuttled forward to meet him his boyfriend. Pete enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. The singer's mood dramatically shifted and finally let himself choke out a sob he'd been holding in. He burrowed his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Oh my god, I've got you, you're okay now, _holy shit_... 'Trick..." Pete whispered, "You're okay, you're safe, you're okay." The bassist repeated it like a mantra, rocking the singer back and forth as he let loose and cried. The two men melted together in the back of the van, swaying back and forth. Slowly, Patrick's cries quieted to hiccups. Pete pulled away and smiled at Patrick, swiping a tear from his cheek with his thumb.

"How 'bout we get you untied, okay, baby?" Pete murmured. The singer nodded, holding his hands out for the bassist to get working on. The knots were intricate, so Pete eventually just grabbed Grey's abandoned knife and cut them off, doing the same with his feet. As soon as Patrick was free he grabbed the bassist at the collar, fiercely smashing their lips together (and maybe later Patrick would insist on healing Pete's lip where his tooth cut it, but hey, Pete wasn't complaining, he had Patrick back).

"Thank you thank you _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ , I love you _so_ much thank you," Patrick whispered between kisses. Pete smiled, lifting Patrick up and wrapping his legs around his waist. The singer buried his face back into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, sighing again. Pete walked (with Patrick still clinging to him) over to where Andy and Joe loomed over Grey. The guitarist was pressing his fingers to the man's temple, working his magic.

"We are going to let you go. You're going to go back to wherever you came from. You won't remember a thing about our powers. As far as anyone besides us will be concerned, you tried kidnapping Patrick out of jealousy. Security caught you before you got out of the building. If he is comfortable with it, Patrick is going to heal your wounds, that way it doesn't look like we beat the shit out of you." Joe told him. Patrick could feel Pete take a step back and wrap his hand around the younger man's back protectively. The singer lifted his face to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm okay with it, Pete. Really." Patrick told him. The bassist relaxed a bit, releasing his death grip around the other's back. Patrick unwrapped his legs and dropped gently to the ground. He stepped carefully over to Grey and pressed his fingertips against his forehead. Softly, he started singing.

" _Wherever I go, go, trouble seems to follow_..." Patrick sang. The cuts and bruises on Grey's face healed before his eyes. He stepped back, but not before swiftly kicking the man in the face with his boot. "Let's just say you got punched in the face by a security guard." Patrick added, walking to stand beside Pete. Andy picked up the limp man effortlessly and threw him into the driver's seat of his van, then slammed the door.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked, turning to Patrick. The singer nodded, brushing his hair out of his face and putting his glasses (which had miraculously stayed on his face and only suffered a lens popping out) in his pocket. "Oh, I have something." Pete jogged over the stolen Chevy and opened the door. He fished something out of the backseat and ran it over to Patrick, leaving the door open. He handed the item off and Patrick found himself holding his fedora.

"Might as well have what you went looking for in the first place." Pete grinned. Patrick set the hat on his head and smiled back at his boyfriend. He grabbed the bassist's hand and just stood there for a moment. Patrick was safe, Grey would wake up with no memory, and the crazy night was over.

"You guys coming or what?" Joe called. He and Andy were already in the car. Pete laughed, leading the singer to the vehicle and helping him in. Joe was going off, grumbling something about "closing the goddamn door because the car was freezing now and it was your fault". The couple in the backseat didn't pay him any mind, though. Keeping their fingers threaded together, Patrick rested his head on Pete's shoulder.

"Pete?" Patrick asked softly.

'Yeah, 'Trick?"

"'M tired." Pete smiled down at his boyfriend. He lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed Patrick's knuckles.

"You can sleep, 'Trick, nothing's gonna get you. Never again. I'll be right beside you when you wake up." The bassist promised. Patrick smiled, snuggling into Pete's side. Andy started up the car and began their drive back to the bus. Contented, the singer let his eyes slide shut, knowing he was safe with his fellow freaks. His best friends. Their weird powers had saved his life.

Maybe they weren't as bad as he'd thought.

~fin~


End file.
